Best Friends and Good Ideas
by amythedork
Summary: Threesome. Finn/Santana/Puck. Written to fill a prompt over at the Santana Lopez Drabble Meme on Livejournal.


**Pairing:** Finn/Santana/Puck  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M (Sex, sex, sex, And also sex.)  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 4200  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Threesome. Written for a prompt over at the Santana Lopez Drabble Meme by katertots_78 . Also written for Marisa who requested it specifically, and I can never say no to her. Hope you like it, bb! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go hide now because this is by far the smuttiest thing I've ever written in my entire life. Also, I'm sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

><p>When Puck walks into Santana's room completely unannounced to find her naked on the bed with Finn's handing sliding between her thighs, she's completely pissed for about 0.2 seconds. Then she gets ideas.<p>

Finn, on the other hand, yelps and jerks away from her as though he's just been burned. He scrambles into an upright position, before reaching for his shirt and holding it closely to cover his chest. He's still in his jeans. Santana props herself up on her elbows and rolls her eyes at his insecurity. He can be such a _girl_.

"Dude! This is... We were just..." Finn begins frantically, and she watches Puck scoff from the doorway. She doesn't blame him. How in hell is Finn supposed to finish that sentence?

"S'pretty obvious what you were doing dude. I don't need the commentary. Proud of you, Hudson - s'about time you manned up. But whatever, d'you guys wanna hang out?" Puck's eyes flicker over to Santana, raking over her body, and she smirks. She's always loved a little attention.

"Puck! Stop, like, looking at her!" Finn demands, tearing his shirt away from his chest and throwing it to Santana. "San, cover yourself up or something! _God_."

She glares at Finn. No one ever tells her what to do, and he knows that. Still, she kind of likes the way he's all protective right now. It's sexy.

"Nothing he hasn't seen before," She says bitchily, and Puck laughs from the doorway. Finn looks as though she's just punched a baby in the face, and she instantly feels a little bad. Whatever.

Finn spins to face Puck, and stares murderously at his best friend. "Go away."

Santana thinks Puck's rejected little pout is hilarious.

"C'mon, guys. Let's hang out or something. I'm bored as fuck." He whines a little, and Santana barks out a laugh. She still hasn't mentioned her idea. Not yet, but only because it could be a little difficult to get the guys on board, and she really has to tread carefully here.

"So just because _you're_ bored, it means that San and I have to stop what we're doing and do whatever you want to do?" Finn says, raising his eyebrows. "No way!"

"If you were my bro, you'd totally hang out with me right now," Puck replies, and honestly, Santana doesn't even know how boys can be such idiots. This is pathetic, and she's horny as fuck. Why are they even wasting her time?

"If this was the other way around you'd be throwing things at my head right now," Finn is complaining, and Santana rolls her eyes again and sits up, placing a couple of quick kisses to Finn's collarbone. His face turns red and he hisses under his breath. "_San! _Not in front of _him_!_"_

Puck is watching with an amused little grin. Santana stares at him over Finn's shoulder.

"I want Puck to stay," She murmurs in the taller boy's ear, but loud enough for Puck to hear, and Finn's face falls. He looks almost heartbroken.

"Really? Damn." He pulls away, looking like he's just been kicked in the stomach. "I guess we could watch a movie or something... Puck, stop _staring_ at her!"

Santana laughs softly and kisses him again, and Puck watches her with raised eyebrows. He's just realized where this is going, and Santana winks at him as he slowly starts to shake his head.

"No, babe," She whispers, her lips brushing against Finn's earlobe. "I want him to stay here. With us. Right now."

Finn looks confused, and Puck is shaking his head more firmly now. "No. No fucking way."

Santana tilts her head to the side, watching with seductive eyes as Puck runs his hands over his mohawk. Finn is still trying to figure her out, and she curses under her breath. He's such an idiot. But how the fuck does he manage to be so adorable about it?

"Threesome," She says impatiently, and Finn's eyes instantly go wide.

"_Santana!_"

"There's no way," Puck chimes in, though his eyes are very obviously on her breasts. "Not with him. That's fucking gay. Go get Brittany and ask me again."

"Yeah, it would be totally weird," Finn agrees, and she sighs impatiently, moving to sit on her knees, uncaring that she's completely naked.

"It's not like I'm asking you to suck each other's dick or anything," She points out, and pats Finn on the cheek when the boy blushes bright red. "I'm just really fucking horny and I want you both to get me off a few times. What's the big deal?" Slowly, she reaches over to take a hold of Finn's hand, and her eyes lock with his as she drags it slowly over her breast, down her stomach, right to the place where she needs him most. Slowly, she glides his hand through her wetness, and he bites his lip, letting her control his movements.

"San... I don't..."

"What's in it for me?" Puck says from the doorway, his eyes locked on Santana's face, and he's very deliberately looking away from where Finn's hand is right now. She smirks at him confidently.

"The best blowjob you'll ever have in your life."

He almost looks convinced, but a weird squeak of protest leaves Finn's lips. She ignores the sound and instead guides Finn to her clit, circling it slowly, and she lets out a deep breath.

Look, she_ likes_ Finn, okay? Like, he might even be some pretty decent boyfriend material or something, and she knows that he wants her too. Thing is though, in the few times that she and Finn have hooked up, she's learned it's not that Finn's _bad_ at sex, just inexperienced. He's got _all_ the material, but doesn't have the confidence yet, and that's where Puck comes in to her little plan. She knows from experience that the cocky motherfucker isn't bragging when he claims to have all the right moves, and she thinks that maybe Finn could pick up a few tips from his best friend. Besides, the thought of being wanted by two guys? That's insanely hot. She like, _needs_ this.

"Please, Finn," She whispers, her free hand moving to cup him through his jeans. The boy groans softly, and she knows he's got him in the palm of her hand. She let's go of his hand and leans forward to kiss him quickly, gently nipping at his lip with his teeth.

"Puck," She breathes, pulling away from Finn to look over at his friend. Puck's standing in the doorway, still looking pretty uncertain, but she can tell he'll do it. "Get over here. Clothes off."

The boy rolls his eyes but does as he's told just like she predicted, tearing his shirt over his head as he makes his way over to the bed. Santana's always kind of impressed by his muscled body, but she sees Finn look away awkwardly, and she thinks it's fucking adorable how insecure he is with his. She trails a few kisses down his chest to wordlessly reassure him, and he breathes out unsteadily as her hands move to unbutton his jeans.

He stands up to take them off completely, and she smiles as she looks up at him. Puck may have bigger muscles and whatever, but Finn has that tall, protective thing going on, and that's just as sexy, okay?

She feels Puck's hands on her hips then, and a shiver runs through her as he brushes his thumbs over her sides. His fingers are calloused from playing guitar, and she loves how rough he feels against her skin. Running a hand through her hair, she turns her head to kiss him, and it somehow manages to be new and familiar, lazy and passionate, firm and soft all at the same time. He's always been a fantastic kisser, and she grinds against him a little. He's half-hard underneath his boxers, and she can feel it against her, and it makes her feel sexy and powerful. She loves it.

His hands slide upwards to cup her breasts, and she whimpers as he gently tugs at her nipples. Her eyes snap open and lock with Finn's, who's watching them closely, actually beginning to look a little turned on.

"Come here," She says firmly, because Finn usually works best when he has someone to boss him around a little. He obeys, moving to kneel on the bed in front of her, and she pretty much launches at him, locking her lips with his and kissing him eagerly, her hands sliding up into his hair. Finn kisses her back just as hard, his hands firmly gripping her hips, and she loves how dominant he can be sometimes.

She moans quietly against Finn's lips as he moves one hand to her upper thigh, tickling it softly at the same time as Puck attaches his lips to her neck, sucking lightly on the skin. She might just explode today, and she's actually pretty okay with that.

Finn nudges her clit uncertainly with his thumb, and she breathes out "again" into the kiss. Obviously encouraged, Finn gently guides Santana back onto the bed, and Puck moves out of the way so that she's lying back against the pillows. Usually she'd be the one on top and in control, but she thinks she could get used to this, having two boys hanging over her, looking like she's the hottest person ever. Which, of course, she _is._

Finn moves himself between Santana's parted thighs then, and Puck, obviously annoyed that Finn got there first, moves to capture one of her nipples in his mouth, causing Santana to throw her head back into the pillows. She reaches for Puck then, slipping her hand into his boxers and stroking him slowly, causing him to swear against her skin. She laughs breathily, but stops as Finn suddenly parts her with his fingers and runs his thumb over her wetness, and she heavily breathes out a murmur of appreciation.

This is good. So good. Definitely one of her better ideas.

"Finn," She whines, as he repeats the movement several times. It feels awesome, but she needs _more_. Finn seems to understand, and he leans closer, grinning as she parts her legs wider for him. He tentatively touches her clit with his tongue, and she shudders lightly, then gasps as he begins to lap gently at the little bundle of nerves.

Between the two boys, she feels totally spoiled and she smiles to herself, closing her eyes as Finn gets comfortable. Suddenly, Noah is gently blowing her breast dry, and the cold air sends goosebumps all over body. She shivers and reaches for his head, pulling him towards her so that she can kiss him. He pecks her lightly on the lips and moves to her neck, biting down carefully. She cries out in a delicious mix of pleasure and pain, and he soothes the mark by licking and sucking at her skin.

"You smell so good," He murmurs, and she hums in response, before pressing her lips firmly to his.

She and Puck kiss for a while, and although what Finn's doing isn't terrible, it's not particularly brilliant either. She wriggles underneath him, trying to get more of him, but it doesn't work, and although she knows that he'll bring her to orgasm eventually, she wants to come_ now,_ hard and fast.

"Puck," She breathes, pulling away from him. Her lips already feel swollen from kissing. "Puck, show him."

Finn pulls away from her. "Am I not doing it right?"

She laughs a little and sits up, pulling Finn over to her as Puck moves to her lower half. She kisses him eagerly, running her fingers through his air to soothe his worries.

"Nah, Hudson, you were doing fine. You wouldn't be here if you weren't," She says, as nicely as she can. Nice doesn't come naturally to her, and she's legit working hard to make him feel a little more confident. That's seriously all the boy needs, and then he'd be fucking incredible. "Just... Watch Puck, okay? It's the _only_ thing he actually excels in. Seriously, copy him, and you can have any chick you want."

Finn looks kind of hurt, but he nods, eager to learn, and kisses Santana on the lips, the jawline, all the way up to her ear. "I want you though." He says it quietly so that only she can hear, and she gets these weird little butterflies in her stomach as she pulls back to look at him. He's wearing a tiny little smile, like he knows some secret joke, and she wants in on it.

"Yeah?" She murmurs, and fuck, he's never seemed more attractive to her.

"Yeah."

She kisses him then, because _fuck_, he can't say that and _not_ expect to be kissed. It's then that Puck's tongue is suddenly pushing inside her, and she gasps loudly, and the sound makes Finn groan a little. He pulls back to watch her, and she tilts her head back, arching her hips so that Puck can get even deeper inside her body. She grabs Finn's shoulder, squeezing it _hard_, and she watches the taller boy with heavy-lidded eyes as he quickly takes off his boxers and takes a hold of his erection, palming it slowly, his eyes dark with need as they travel over her body. She lets out an uncontrollable moan at the sight, and closes her eyes tightly, focusing only on what Puck is doing to her body. His tongue is doing unexplainable things, and his strong fingers are gently teasing her most sensitive spot, and she involuntary grinds herself into his face, desperate for more.

Suddenly he switches, and there's two fingers hitting _that_ place inside her while he sucks at her clit, occasionally pressing his tongue just to the left of the little bud, where she's always been particularly sensitive. Her hands fly down to hold Puck's head in place, and she _can't_ take much more of this.

"Puck," She pants, tiny beads of sweat forming on her forehead. Her eyes are still tightly closed, and she groans as she feels Finn slowly lick his way down the valley between her breasts. "Oh, _yes_. Puck,_ more_."

It takes just three scissoring motions with his fingers before she's falling apart completely, her back arching right off of the bed. There's sweat rolling down her neck, and she's barely caught her breath before her eyes snap open to find Finn taking Puck's place.

"I wanna try," He's saying roughly, and Santana whimpers, because she's still tingling all over. She squeaks her protest, her breaths coming loud and heavily.

"Come on, Satan," Puck's grinning, his fingers circling her nipple. "You can take it."

And then Finn's tongue is lapping at her clit again, but he's obviously been paying attention because he's varying the pressure and it's so _good_, and she's so sensitive, and _God_.

"Finn, I..." She trails off with a groan as he slips a finger inside her, pumping it in and out at a pathetically slow place. "God, _faster._"

"Say please," Finn's smiling cheekily at her, and she tries to glare at him, but she's far too distracted to put any real effort into it. "_Fuck_. Please, okay?"

The taller boy obliges, entering her with two fingers, and she moans loudly. Puck kneels over her then, minus his boxers, and she takes a hold of his cock in one hand, rubbing her thumb over the head.

"Fuck yes," He breathes with a sigh, and his voice is low, husky, and insanely sexy. She strokes him slowly, and she feels so close to coming again already, barely over the last time.

Then Finn, getting braver, adds a third finger and curls them _just right_, and she cries out his name as she hits climax yet again. The feeling spreads right through her body, reaching the very tip of her toes, and she's even trembling a little as she regains focus.

Well_ fuck_.

She laughs giddily, and scrambles into an upright position, immediately reaching for Finn and kissing him roughly. She can taste herself on his tongue and honestly, it's one of the hottest things ever.

"Holy shit," She whispers in Finn's ear, and he's laughing and blushing, and she thinks she likes him a little more than she originally thought.

"San, could you fucking suck me off already?" Comes Puck's voice from behind her, and she crawls over to him, punching him lightly on the arm.

"Asshole," She says, but she's grinning because this is just fun, okay? She loves knowing that she has two guys right in the palm of her hand.

Puck chucks her under the chin and she playfully rolls her eyes at him, though she gets on her knees and licks a long, slow stripe down his cock, breathing out a quiet laugh at the sound he makes. Lightly, she teases his balls with the tips of her fingers, before sucking just the very tip of him into her mouth.

She can feel Finn's eyes on her, see his rhythmic movements out of the corner of her eye – she knows he's jacking off, and she loves the feeling of knowing that he wants her so bad that he can't even wait a little longer.

She takes Puck farther into her mouth, circling him with her tongue, and he lets out this moan before grabbing a hold of her hair, thrusting into her. She lets him – she figures she owes him one, despite the fact that her jaw always ends up hurting a little after this.

After a few moments, she sees Finn stiffen out of the corner of her eye, and she wants to laugh a little when she hears him whine pathetically.

"You guys... I can't... I'm going to... _Mailman_."

What the fuck?

"Pinch the head," Puck tells him matter-of-factly, though his voice sounds strangled from the killer blowjob that Santana's giving him right now. She finds it both stupid and adorable that they're sharing sex tips right now, and for a brief second she panics that they've fucked the bitch right out of her.

She pulls away for a breather and before Puck can protest, she licks her way to his balls whilst stroking him quickly, firmly. He's swearing freely, and when she attempts to take him back in her mouth, he pulls away.

"No, shit, I'm too close. I wanna come inside you, babe."

She groans at the words and scrambles to get onto her hands and knees, suddenly desperate to feel one of them inside her.

"Someone needs to fuck me. Right now. Condoms are in the top drawer."

As Finn and Puck argue over the box, Santana slides her hand over her body, teasing her own breast, circling her navel, and entering herself with one finger, moaning softly as she slides it in and out of her body at a fast pace. Suddenly she can feel Finn's breath in her ear, and she shivers as the warmth of it tickles her.

"You're so hot, Santana. Gorgeous."

She can't help but whimper at his words then jumps suddenly, as Puck smacks her ass. It stings, but she thinks she kind of likes that, actually.

"So fucking sexy," He agrees with Finn, and she groans. She needs to come.

"Will one of you fucking get _in _me?"

And then instantly Puck is behind her, sliding his hardness effortlessly into her, and both of them swear as her muscles involuntarily tighten around them.

"Holy shit. You're so tight, babe. You feel so goddamn amazing."

She can't reply, because Finn is kneeling in front of her, cupping her cheek and guiding her towards his reddened cock. She loves the fact that he's taking control right now, and she takes him in her mouth eagerly, not missing the way he pretty much clings carefully to her as he slides in and out of her mouth.

He's gentler than Puck, like he doesn't want to hurt her, or something. She's never had that before.

Puck starts thrusting even harder, and she moans around Finn. The vibrations must feel good, because he legit almost falls over or something, and she pulls away, laughing and swearing at the same time. Puck feels so good.

Finn grins sheepishly as Santana starts to palm him using just one hand, the other gripping the blankets beneath her hard, because _holy fuck_.

"Puck, harder," She cries out, her voice breaking. "Harder. Oh, fuck. _Fuck_."

Her knees are starting to hurt but she doesn't care, because Puck suddenly smacks her ass again and she shouts, her muscles contracting around him.

"Oh, _shit_, Santana. I'm so fucking close. I'm gonna-"

She's not there yet, but she wants to feel him. Besides, she's got Finn to pick up where he leaves off. "Do it. Fuck, _do_ _it_."

"San-"

"Fucking, _come_ Puck."

She feels him swell inside her and he swears loudly as he lets go. He's completely still for a couple of seconds to catch his breath, and she wriggles around him desperately.

Suddenly, Puck pulls out and flips her over onto her back, and then Finn is pulling out of her hand to slide a condom on, and he's instantly where Puck was, and he's sliding into her. He's a little longer in length than Puck is, and _fuck_, she just can't think coherently right now. She feels Puck leave the bed, but she doesn't care.

"Oh Finn," She gasps out as he starts moving. She thinks he's just as desperate as she is and she reaches up for him, pulling him down so that his body is pressed tightly against hers. It feels good, having him pretty much on top of her, but their movements are clumsy and she's not satisfied, and so she kisses him eagerly as she rolls them around. She's straddling him now, her legs on either side of his body. He's looking up at her like she's a freaking angel, or something.

She could totally get used to that.

She runs her fingers through her hair, brushing the sweaty strands away from her face. She's unable to take her eyes off of Finn. His own face is bright red, there's sweat rolling over his jawline, and he's never looked sexier.

She's moving quickly, and his hips are snapping up meeting her with each thrust.

"Oh God, oh God," She chants breathily, and then Puck is back and he's behind her, one of his hands rolling her nipple between his fingers, the other furiously circling her clit.

She's not gonna last much longer.

"Yes," She's panting heavily, her shoulders heaving with every breath. She squeezes her eyes shut. "Yes, just like that. _Fuck_. Ohmygod."

"You feel so good, Santana," Finn chokes out, and that's _it_. She's gone, her entire body stiffening as the orgasm tears through her. She knows she's crying out loudly, but she's unable to stop, and just when she thinks she's about to come down, she's off again as Finn swells up inside her, and grips her hips firmly as he comes too. She rides the orgasm out for as long as possible, and when she finally collapses back against Puck's bare chest, Finn's cock still inside her, she thinks she could sleep for around forty years.

"Shit," She breathes, her words quiet and tired. Finn's eyes are glazed over, and she doesn't think he's really listening. Puck is chuckling though, and she feels him semi-hard against her back. "Don't ever doubt me again, boys."

… … …

Later, when Finn has disposed of the used condom and she's still naked on her bed, totally blissed out, Puck insists on leaving. She doesn't like that idea. She wants them all to stay naked and maybe have another round after like, a nap, or something. Puck though, says that it would be too gay to do it in front of Finn for a second time, and Finn (with one of Santana's best cushions covering his dick) agrees, saying that he hates the fact he now knows what his best friend sounds like when he comes. So she pouts as Puck pulls his clothes on, until Finn promises her that he'll be good enough for the both of them anyway, and that he doesn't want his girlfriend fucked by another dude. Puck rolls his eyes and leaves then, muttering something about texting them whenever.

She likes Finn's confidence, and she slides her legs between his when she hears the front door close, smirking up at him. "Your girlfriend, huh? I don't remember making that decision."

"That's because I just made it for you," He says cutely, and seriously, how can she argue with that?


End file.
